warehouse_13_aufandomcom-20200216-history
June Hunter
"I know it's probably not your dream job, but Carmen takes care of us. She gives a damn. We both know not many people do." ''- June to Dez'' June Natalie Hunter is a close friend of Desiree St. Aurieux. They met in northern Florida, when June was assaulted by a stranger and Dez saved her. Following their dramatic first encounter, June got her savior a job at the escort service she worked for and they became roommates. When Desiree left Florida, the women stayed in touch and remained good friends. June likes to visit her in South Dakota, and quickly noticed the way Dez acts towards her partner and his daughter. She often jokes about it and teases Dez, but she's genuinely happy that her friend found a place and people to call her home. Background "Everything was fine until you showed up again! You didn't want me when I was 6, and now I don't want you anymore!" ''- June to her mother, Thea, in 2016'' June was born to an Australian father and a Scottish-American mother. Her parents had just gotten married in 2003, and Juni was a honeymoon baby. On the paper, it looked like a perfect start for a happy life. But in reality, the atmosphere in her childhood home was always tense, and Thea and Rhett fought a lot. They realized a little too late that they weren't meant to last forever. When June was six years old, they got divorced. During the first few years after the split, young June lived with her Dad, and that time was relatively peaceful. He wasn't very wealthy, but he loved his daughter and did his very best. They even spent a few months in Australia in 2012, so she could explore her paternal roots. She could almost call herself happy, until Thea remarried and started a custody battle all of the sudden. Since she had more money and a stable relationship, June was sent to live with her mother and her new husband, Les. June was never too fond of her step-father, and held a grudge against her mother for taking her away from her Dad. She started acting coldly opposite them, and spent all her time with friends. Sadly, she found the wrong friends very quickly. She was 13 when she started drinking and going to parties, and by the time she turned 16, she had three boyfriends, several arrests and a few different drugs on her track record. That's when her mother found out that she'd have another baby. Instead of calling her estranged ex-husband or properly talking to her daughter, Thea simply declared that June would be a horrible influence and kicked her out. The girl was shell-shocked at first, but since she never quite trusted her mother, she caught herself soon and gave her best not to blame her baby sibling. June tried to keep on going to school, but without any support that turned out to be difficult, nearly impossible. She searched for small jobs to keep herself over water, and hoped for help from her father. However, she couldn't reach him, so she was on her own. Eventually, she ended up as a stripper. She'd been taking various dance lessons for many years, and she was good at what she did, but she was treated badly by her employer and costumers. June earned some money, but she also gained some heavy bruises, physically and emotionally. One day, she was discovered by a woman called Carmen, who owned an escort service. She'd come into the club during June's shift and offered her a better job. Carmen took care of her, offered her a home and food. She allowed June to recover, become healthier and happier again, before she actually began sending her to costumers. June has been loyal to the woman ever since. Category:Characters Category:Females